Hands
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: C'est une traduction de la fic de forensicleaf. Résumé : Merlin, la récente victime d'un viol, doit passer à la fouille dans un aéroport suite au dysfonctionnement d'une machine. Arthur est là pour la suite.


Titre : **Hands**

Auteur : **forensicleaf**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Ils font quoi ? » Dit Merlin en relisant la ligne.

« Ouais, je sais. » Soupira Arthur. C'était les nouvelles normes de sécurité. « C'est ridicule, vraiment. Tu sais combien de personnes ont réellement été appréhendé dans les aéroports ? »

Merlin releva un sourcil à sa question.

« Pas beaucoup, » continua Arthur, « maintenant, ils traitent tout le monde comme des terroristes. »

Merlin releva les yeux, en appréciant le bon sens d'Arthur qui avait au moins baissé le ton de sa voix. Peut-être qu'il était parano, mais il ne pensait pas avoir entendu parler de terrorisme dans les aéroport qui se portait bien. Arthur avait raison, personne ne semblait bénéficier du doute alors que ce genre de chose arrivait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Et bien, je suppose que si tu dois prendre l'avion… » Raisonna Merlin, même si personnellement, il n'était pas très enthousiaste à propos des nouveaux protocoles.

Arthur fit un bruit évasif, en fronçant les sourcils, et Merlin sourit.

Tout à coup, il eut un soubresaut car une femme derrière lui se retourna vers ses enfants, son sac frôlant son dos. Arthur se retourna pour le regarder à cause de son mouvement soudain, alors Merlin secoua rapidement la tête, les yeux baissés – ne pas raviver les souvenirs, ce n'était rien. Arthur, miséricordieusement, ne remarqua rien.

Merlin réprimanda sa nervosité et il essaya d'ignorer le regard intrigué d'Arthur, jetant un coup d'œil concerné vers la file d'attente. Il savait qu'Arthur s'inquiétait pour lui, mais la dernière chose qu'il désirait était de lui faire porter son fardeau.

Ils étaient au début de la file d'attente, ils avaient leur passeport et leur carte d'embarcation, leurs bagages étaient placés sur le tapis roulant et ils attendaient. Arthur fut appelé avant, et Merlin le regarda tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le coin des scan de sécurité.

Merlin fut appelé ensuite, alors Arthur dit bruyamment pour que Merlin puisse entendre, « Je t'attendrais, ça va ? » Avant de prendre leurs bagages et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Le garde demanda à Merlin de se tenir en face de l'écran blanc et il lui montra la position à adopter. Bras en l'air, jambes

_Jambes écartées et les mains, les mains sur lui, coincées en dessous de lui._

Merlin réprima un frisson et se plia aux instructions. Il pouvait sentir son cœur augmenter son rythme, les pulsations se précipitaient dans ses oreilles. Trente secondes, il se rappela pour lui-même, trente seconde et c'est fini.

Sauf que ça ne se passa pas ainsi. Le garde regarda par-dessus sa tête, ensuite il revint vers lui avec une expression légèrement plus sévère.

« Approchez vous s'il vous plait, monsieur, » dit-il, avec du tranchant dans la voix. Et Merlin se figea durant une seconde parceque quelque chose avait dû se passer, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait comment fonctionnait les machines, il savait qu'il ne portait rien d'incriminant, dés lors il pouvait supposé qu'il y avait un dysfonctionnement.

« Monsieur, avancez. » Puis le garde chercha du regard comme si il tentait d'appeler plus de garde, alors que Merlin avançait.

« Ecoutez, » commença-t-il à raisonner, dans l'intention de demander un autre scan, ou autre chose. Tout pour éviter ce qu'il savait qui arriverait. Son cœur battait sauvagement contre ses côtes et sa bouche était sèche et il dit, « Je pense- »

« Taisez-vous. »

_« …là. Tu fermes ta putain de gueule. Il n'y a personne pour t'entendre. » Les mains dans ses cheveux maintenait son visage par terre._

Des mains parcoururent ses bras, sa poitrine et revinrent sur son dos tandis que le garde se rapprochait. Il était trop proche, il était trop proche et Merlin ne pouvait plus

_Ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Le corps pesait sur lui, le maintenant par terre. Il sentait sa respiration à l'arrière de son cou. Ses mains_

Des mains sur son estomac, sur le creux de ses reins, et puis plus bas, plus bas, plus bas. Arthur était debout près de la sortie, et il cherchait du regard à la fois inquiet et légèrement énervé alors que Merlin ne pouvait pas le voir. Il avait brisé le contact visuel, et détourné le regard, fermant ses paupières hermétiquement. Son visage brûlait de honte en sachant qu'Arthur pouvait le voir comme ça, que tout le monde pouvait le voir comme ça, et qu'ils allaient tous savoir

_« ...savoir que tu es une salope. Tu le veux, et tu le sais. »_

Il ne pouvait pas contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps alors que l'expérience humiliante continuait. Les mains se baladaient à des endroits qu'il ne voulait pas – à des endroits où il ne se laissait même plus toucher par Arthur. Il entendait les murmures des gens qui le regardait en passant, qui avait le droit de passer sans être profané, heureux que ça ne soit pas eux. Il entendait les ricanements mal étouffés. Ils rigolaient

_Se moquait de lui parcequ'il se débattait, qu'il essayait de lutter, qu'il essayait de s'en aller._

Il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres car il se sentait chanceler. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur le voit pleurer, il ne voulait pas se rappeler, il ne voulait plus être ici. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était ces mains, et la respiration à l'arrière de son cou.

Il se sentait malade.

Merlin sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Le garde était debout en face de lui, le regard vaguement désolé. Merlin évita son regard, pour garder les yeux par terre.

« Désolé, monsieur, » dit le garde d'un ton plus doux que précédemment, « Il devait y avoir un dysfonctionnement. » Il fit à Merlin deux tapes sur l'arrière de son épaule, le poussant gentiment en avant. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

_« Vas-y mon pote, dégage. Il n'y a nulle part où aller. » Il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner mais il ne fit rien, il ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas_

Il ne pouvait pas marcher droit – ses jambes tremblaient trop fortement – mais il bougea parcequ'il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre le scan, les autres machines et les fouilles.

Arthur l'attendait. Il tenait le sac de Merlin, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le lui donner tandis qu'il se mit à marcher près de lui. C'était tout aussi bien – les mains de Merlin tremblaient tellement qu'il avait probablement laissé tomber. Arthur jurait et était totalement furieux.

« Saloperie de machine, » siffla-t-il, « si elles ne peuvent pas faire leur boulot correctement alors pourquoi ils les ont installés. C'est juste…ils sont juste…ce…ce qu'il s'est passé était… » Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

Merlin n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'Arthur savait exactement ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête, probablement qu'il avait deviné ce qu'il se passait à la seconde où Merlin avait été retenu pour…pour…la fouille. Il sentait les couleurs lui monter au cou, et ses oreilles commençaient à chauffer parcequ'il pensait qu'Arthur pensait à…ça.

La marche vers la salle d'embarquement fut un peu floue. Merlin était vaguement conscient du fait qu'il était capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et qu'il avait un nœud désagréable dans l'estomac, mais il se sentait déconnecté – comme si il était en pilote automatique. C'est seulement ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer à marcher.

Ils marchèrent en silence, tout les deux retournés – bien que pour différentes raisons – jusqu'à ce que le couloir s'ouvre sur la partie commerciale de l'aéroport. Parmi les marchandises détaxées, il y avait une variété de magasin, et Arthur trouva une rangée de siège. Ca n'avait pas été difficile de trouver de la place – l'aéroport était presque désert à cette heure de la nuit. Merlin s'assit en tremblant et Arthur déposa les bagages sur deux sièges avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

Il laissa un espace entre eux, pas plus de quelques centimètres, et Merlin fut submergé par la patience, la compréhension, de son magnifique petit ami. Arthur pouvait être un véritable enfoiré parfois, mais quand les choses tournaient mal, quand il le fallait vraiment, il était juste merveilleux.

Il avait été si patient depuis ces deux derniers mois avec la dépression de Merlin, avec ses sautes d'humeur et son retrait. Merlin devinait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui – ils n'avaient plus eu de relation sexuelle depuis…l'accident ( il y avait eu cette fois où ils avaient essayés, parceque Merlin pensait qu'Arthur le désirait, et qu'il allait le quitter si Merlin ne pouvait plus lui donner ce qu'il voulait comme avant…et bien, c'était comme avant – mais c'était trop et trop tôt et ça ne s'était pas bien terminé du tout) parceque Merlin avait toujours des difficultés à se laisser toucher.

Il _voulait_ tout ce qu'ils avaient avant, et il n'avait pas peur d'Arthur – ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui – mais il n'était pas spécialement en attente de contact plus intimes, ou de tout autre nature, parceque tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était…_ces mains._ Il ne désirait plus Arthur, car elles avaient entaché tout ça.

Parfois il espérait qu'ils l'aient tué au lieu de l'avoir laissé pour mort.

Parfois il se sentait comme si ils l'avaient tué.

Ces vacances étaient censées être le premier pas pour reprendre possession de sa vie. Arthur avait voulu les annuler, en disant qu'il était encore trop tôt, que peut-être ils devraient se laisser du temps, mais Merlin avait été catégorique en disant que ça suffisait.

« Tu vas bien ? » Murmura Arthur à côté de lui. Il plaça une main près du siège de Merlin – leur peau se touchait à peine.

Merlin voulait acquiescer. Il voulait dire à Arthur qu'il allait bien. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Mais il y avait une boule dans sa gorge et ses putain de lèvres tremblaient toujours, et son souffle tressautait, et ses yeux le piquaient parcequ'il se retenait depuis la sécurité et qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenir plus longtemps.

Une larme glissa le long de son visage, puis une autre, puis une autre. Ses épaules tremblaient, et il pleura silencieusement à cause du stress de la dernière demi heure qui l'avait accablé. Il sentait la présence d'Arthur à côté de lui – qui voulait l'aider, lui offrir du réconfort, mais il attendait que Merlin en fasse la demande.

Surprenant pour eux deux, Merlin se retourna. Il enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou d'Arthur, ses bras enlaçant le dos de l'autre homme. Il sentit Arthur se raidir, ne s'attendant clairement pas à (et à la qualité) ce contact, il eut un moment d'hésitation puis il passa tendrement _ses_ bras autour de Merlin.

Ce n'était pas gênant, ou de trop, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Merlin ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'odeur d'Arthur, ou à ce qu'il ressentait avec ses bras autour de lui, ou combien il était chaud. Combien il se sentait en _sécurité._

Ca lui avait manqué.

Il laissa sortir sa peur et sa frustration, et il se sentait coupable de tout décharger sur Arthur, c'était inconcevable de le laisser gérer seul tout ça depuis ces deux derniers mois. Il sentait la joue d'Arthur appuyée contre ses cheveux et il s'avança, en réalisant que ce n'était pas ce dont il aurait tout le temps besoin, mais qu'il en avait besoin maintenant, et qu'Arthur serait là toutes les fois où il en aurait besoin. Arthur serait toujours là.

Il pleura pendant un plus court instant qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et une fois que les dernières larmes finirent de tremper la chemise d'Arthur, il recula, les mains posées sur la taille d'Arthur. Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser, ou réprimer l'envie, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur.

C'était court, et chaste, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers qu'ils s'étaient déjà échangés, mais l'expression sur le visage d'Arthur fit que Merlin se détacha un peu plus.

« Je t'aime, » dit Merlin. Et il regarda Arthur dans les yeux et il dit, en maintenant son regard, « tellement, tellement. »

Arthur lui répondit avec un sourire à couper le souffle.

Merlin sourit également.

Ce n'était pas parfait, et ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir, mais c'était un commencement.

Merlin revenait à la vie.

**FIN**


End file.
